falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Myrna
|modspecial = |level =6 |derived = |actor =Alejandra Gollas |dialogue =Myrna.txt |edid =Myrna |baseid = |refid = }} Myrna, referred to as Crazy Myrna by Piper, is an anti-synth conspiracy theorist and the proprietor of a junk shop operating in Diamond City in 2287. She and her robot assistant, Percy alternate between shifts, the former taking the day shift and the latter taking the night shift. Background The proprietor of the junk shop known as Diamond City Surplus, Myrna is a gifted tinkerer with a penchant for restoring old robots. She suffers from a strong paranoia of synths, and as result is an outspoken anti-Institute conspiracy theorist. She is highly suspicious of synths shopping at her store, let alone browsing her merchandise. Myrna has a known habit of periodically accusing her customers of being synths while behind the counter, leading them to leave in frustration. In response to the rumors of kidnappings by the Institute, Myrna has reprogrammed Percy, an old Mister Handy unit she had salvaged and restored, to handle the night shift so that she can safely sleep at night, due to her fear of the "synth propaganda" that perpetrates at dusk. Myrna had secretly put together a plan to lead a movement to persuade the mayor to pass legislation prohibiting suspected synths and Institute agents from visiting Diamond City.Myrna's terminal - Plans: Anti-Synth Movement: "There needs to be a real movement against Synths in this city/ Security is useless. No matter how many reports I file, no one ever gets arrested. Don't they know all Synths are right-handed, and always eat promptly at Noon? That's HARD evidence, and I kept very, very strict records of everyone's activities in the market. I'm going to start hosting meetings. Just a few trusted people. We'll take back control of this city from the Synths. I'll need to screen everyone before I ask them. No matter how long it takes, I have to be sure. Anyone could be a Synth. Anyone." Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Notes * Breaking into her home and subsequently unlocking her computer shows a list of people in town she suspects are synths, which accounts for most named individuals living in Diamond City: ** She thinks Piper is writing articles to divert the idea that she could be a synth. ** Moe Cronin could be a synth because "only synths like baseball." ** She also believes Arturo Rodriguez to be a synth because he is "too nice." ** Abbot because he is "too mean." ** Solomon is a synth according to her and she feels he pretends to be "high all the time." * Under a computer note titled "Percy's Maintenance Schedule," she wonders why the pre-War robotics industry couldn't have stopped progressing past the trademark Mr. Handy for sentience, concluding "Synths ARE NOT human."Myrna's terminal - Percy Maintenance Schedule: This is your reminder, Myrna, that Percy is due for maintenance soon. He's the only one I can really trust. A machine that KNOWS he's a machine. Why couldn't they have stopped there, huh? What's the point in making a robot that thinks it's human? Synths ARE NOT human. * Piper dislikes insinuating to Myrna that the Sole Survivor is not human. Cait likes this. * It is possible to convince her that the Sole Survivor is not a synth by a simple Charisma check; the dialogue will not change. * If the Institute ending is chosen, generation 1 synths can be seen walking around Diamond City and occasionally browsing in Myrna's store, although she will still say that she does not serve synths. * If one has Nick Valentine as a companion, occasionally Myrna will tell Nick Valentine that she does not serve synths. He will then tell her that the player character is buying instead. * If Myrna is killed, Percy will take her place full time. Appearances Myrna appears only in Fallout 4. Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Diamond City characters Category:Fallout 4 merchants es:Myrna fr:Myrna ru:Мирна uk:Мірна